


Mine O'Clock

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Man Harry, Bridezilla(s), Crushes, H/D Cluefest 2021, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Missing Harry Potter, Sexiest Wix of the Year, Sleeping In, Wedding Planning, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry Potter is missing and Ron and Hermione are going spare. How is Draco supposed to enjoy his lazy weekend with their nonsense cluttering up his front steps?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130
Collections: H/D Cluefest 2021





	Mine O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyeclipses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyeclipses/gifts).



> Prompt #90 by the delightful sunnyeclipses. Hope this is exactly what you were looking for. 😘

Draco switched the kettle on and leafed through the day's post. 

He was typically an early riser, but this morning he'd allowed himself a luxurious lie-in before his restless body insisted on the usual Earl Grey. He spotted the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ and a wicked grin creased his sleepy face.

It was the long-awaited _Sexiest Wixen of the Year_ issue. Draco opened it eagerly, flipping through the pages. His eyes traced over muscled thighs glistening astride broomsticks, foggy cauldrons artfully obscuring half-dressed potioneers, and - yes, there it was. Draco tilted open the centerfold and sighed not-at-all dreamily. 

Fellow Auror-in-Training, Harry J Potter looked absolutely gorgeous, looming at the camera in his uniform of red robes and leathers.

The two of them were the stars of their Auror Training cohort, Harry for his powerful magical force and Draco for his whip-smart cunning. They worked together so smoothly they were practically partners already. It had taken a few scrappy training room tussles to work through seven years' worth of Hogwarts rivalry, and they'd cemented their friendship in the subsequent Leaky piss-ups. They'd been fast friends ever since, especially as Potter's groupies grew steadily more distracted. 

Draco licked his lips and tucked the magazine under his arm. Yes, this particular issue was definitely going to be finding a permanent home in his nightstand. Perhaps he'd buy a second copy to pass around the bullpen, to keep up appearances. Harry really could work up a gorgeous flush when he was embarrassed. 

The kettle clicked over and Draco filled his mug, eager to return to his room and put his daydreams of a flustered Potter to good use.

A pounding at the front door stopped him halfway down the hall. 

Draco tugged his dressing gown closed over his bare chest and pulled a hand hastily through his bedhead. The pounding grew louder as Draco approached the door and he felt for his wand before unlocking it. 

His glorious weekend took a nosedive when he opened the door to a panicked Granger-Weasely duo crowding his front step.

"Draco, thank heavens! Harry's missing!"

Draco couldn't help his eyebrow jumping up. "Pardon?"

"Harry! He missed brunch this morning." Ron started. "We thought he was just having a lie-in after the pub last night, but now he's not answering his floo and—"

"And we have a cake tasting in less than an hour!" Hermione finished, her voice thready with nerves. She shoved a chart of color-coded appointments under Draco's nose. "I know the brunch was last minute, so I'm willing to forgive him for that." Hermione turned her stern eye to Draco, as if he had anything at all to do with their wedding plans. "But a hangover is absolutely no excuse for missing this commitment. It's been on his schedule for weeks!" 

Draco hummed and took a slow sip of tea in the face of Hermione's trembling paperwork. 

"Okay." He allowed himself to lean casually against the doorframe. "And why exactly are you _here?_ "

"Draco, your best friend is MISSING!" Hermione's reedy voice was high and tight, her knuckles white against the thick planning binder in her hands.

"We were hoping you could help us find him," Ron explained before Hermione could work herself into a full-blown bluster. "Did he say anything weird after we left the pub last night?" Ron's eyes were wild and he looked near-frantic, his usual demeanor these days, deep in the trenches of planning his impending nuptials. 

Draco could sympathise with the stress of navigating pureblood wedding traditions. Adding Hermione's demonic tendency towards micromanaging and overplanning, it was no surprise that Ron had been strung tighter than a bezoar. He might get away with taking it out on his best man, but Draco wasn’t about to see himself caught in the crossfire.

"Besides the usual drunken tomfoolery, you mean?" Draco’s eyes narrowed and he continued before a red-faced Ron could cut in. "Ronald, Harry's practically an Auror. And a celebrity. And he's Harry _bloody_ Potter," he sniffed dismissively. "I highly doubt he's in any serious trouble." 

Hermione's whole face pinched, looking disturbingly like Crookshanks', but it was Ron who exploded first:

"Well, he's damned well going to be in serious trouble if he leaves me alone with Bridezilla here!"

The wedding binder splattered to the ground like a dropped sandwich. Hermione outright gasped.

"Bridezilla?!?! Are you calling _me_ a BRIDEZILLA? Ronald Bilius Weasley, how DARE—"

Draco closed the door on the couple and turned back to the kitchen to refresh his tea. As entertaining as a wedding-planning meltdown could be, he simply was not going to allow his weekend to be spoiled any further by their nonsense.

Harry Potter, missing. Honestly. 

He was a full-grown man! Not a misplaced possession.

This had to be a new low for the couple. Ron and Hermione had been increasingly difficult to deal with in their whirlwind of planning. In fact, the only thing Harry _had_ mentioned about them at the pub last night was how distracted they had become. Their single-minded focus had blinded them to anything that wasn't wedding-related. Harry had often moaned about them being so occupied he couldn't discuss his own personal life with them.

No surprise then, that they seemed to have misplaced their best man. Draco couldn't blame him for hiding away in the face of their furor. Still, he thought smugly, if _he_ had a Harry Potter in his life, he would _never_ lose him. And not JUST because Harry was his almost-Auror partner. Or his best friend. Or a fiercely powerful wizard. Or the Sexiest Wix of the Year. Or Draco's biggest crush since sorting out his sexuality. 

Draco would take extra care never to lose such a beautiful, talented, endearing, maddening man. He'd keep him by his side forever. 

Draco cracked a smile and headed back to his room, ready to crawl back into bed. He hung his dressing gown on the hook over his door and set his tea on the nightstand before sliding back under the covers. He wriggled himself between his boyfriend's sleep-heavy arms and pressed a kiss to Harry Potter's hairy chest. Harry stirred and squeezed Draco closer.

"Everything all right?" he mumbled into Draco's hair.

"Oh yes, dear. Just a misunderstanding."

Harry grumbled, his chest vibrating with that sexy deep morning brogue, "Pretty noisy misunderstanding."

"Well, I'd be noisy too if I'd thought I'd lost the great Harry Potter." 

Harry hummed in confusion. Draco leaned back to meet his eyes, but they were still closed, enjoying the last lazy vestiges of sleep. Draco smiled fondly at Harry's deliciously crinkled brows instead.

"You're missing. Well specifically, you've missed Ron and Hermione's brunch. They arrived in a panic and insisted I help them track you down."

Harry groaned and buried his face in Draco's neck. 

"I left them rowing outside. I truly believe they haven't the foggiest idea where you are."

"How?!" Harry rumbled as he nuzzled into Draco's neck. "We've been dating for a month! Last night was not subtle! I was sitting in your lap!"

"You could go say hello in your pants now if you like. That might get the message through. I'm sure they're still out there on the steps arguing." 

Harry sighed, sending Draco's hair tickling across his face. 

"Five more minutes. We're not due to the cake shop for at least another half hour. And you're much better company than those two."

"Mmm. High praise."

"Mmmm," Harry mocked. "The highest. Now be quiet and cuddle me. I'll need it to get through the day."

Draco dutifully snuggled in closer. "Better make it a good one then," he teased with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to S for working this through with me, and B for giving it another once over. <3
> 
> This work is part of H/D Cluefest and the creator is currently undercover. You can follow the fest at our [Tumblr](https://hd-cluefest.tumblr.com/). Creators will be unmasked on the 15th April.


End file.
